1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an automatic defect detection system for automatic identification and evaluation of defects in weld seams, as is used by way of example for welding robots. The invention also relates to a method for operation of a system such as this.
2. Description of Related Art
The quality of a weld seam is normally admittedly recorded automatically by means of external optical identification systems, but the evaluation of the information for defect identification is carried out by an external computer system, and this is associated with a major time penalty. The information that is relevant for defect identification and assessment is transmitted to the computer system that is used for the defect identification, also referred to as the evaluation device, via, for example a serial interface, a fieldbus, an appliance network or analogue and/or digital input/output units. Special protocols which need to be adapted for the respectively used recording systems and robot systems are required for the communication between the recording system and the evaluation device.